The present invention relates to a hedge cutting or shearing arrangement with a motor driven cutting device and two handles associated with switching devices and having actuating members automatically movable to their switching off positions.
Hedge cutting arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known arrangement one switching device includes a coupling arranged between a drive motor and a cutting device actuated by an actuating member and disconnecting the drive motor from the cutting device in its switching off position. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German Patent No. 1,295,994. The coupling in the arrangement disclosed in this patent is formed as a sliding coupling and actuated via the actuating member of one handle, whereas the actuating member of the other handle does not act upon the coupling. The arrangement is driven, as a rule, by universal high-speed motors, for example with the speed of 25,000 revolutions per minute. Thereby after switching on of the motor, because of the friction in the cutting arrangement, a post running up to approximately 6 seconds must take place. When in the known arrangement the switch for the electric motor is released, the other actuating member on the other handle remains pressed, so that the free hand, for example, in the event of cleaning of the arrangement, can get into the post running cutter.
Another known hedge cutting arrangement is disclosed in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,635,497. In this arrangement braking of the post running of the cutter is provided. One actuating member acts upon one switch and additionally against the action of springs upon a brake. This braking arrangement is very expensive and additionally increases the weight of the arrangement. Moreover, the kinetic energy which is nullified by braking of the armature acts outwardly as a reaction moment and must be taken by the operator on the handle. The shorter is the braking time, the greater is this moment. There is a danger that the machine will fall out of the operator's hands.
Still another hedge cutting arrangement is disclosed in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 6,805,183. A jaw coupling is used in this arrangement so that the arrangement can be stopped fast via the jaw coupling by the actuating member in one handle. However, it is not influenced by another actuating member, so that the accidents during continuing running of the machine can take place or at least an inconvenient operation during the constant drawing of a bracket handle against the spring must be taken into account.